Minor Deities of Storhm
Bastet Regional deity of the hunt in the Red Sky then Blue Sky Kingdom. The consort of Ra only spiked in popularity and power once the Catfolk arrived and looked to her as a guiding force in their new world. She appears as a black furred catfolk with features similar to Dalu'Bian shorthairs and lionesses wearing regal garments or relaxed lounging clothes, but is always adorned in jewelry especially gold. In addition, most manifestations have glowing golden tattoos that flare with light when she is displeased. Bastet was originally a goddess of secrecy and death, but the arrival of "her litter" has mellowed the goddess somewhat. She now shares the portfolios of the homemaker and the avenger in the Blue Sky Kingdom. Bastet has three celestial lionesses whom she uses as exarchs and messengers, sending them on her behalf to chosen members of her faith: Sekhmet, the oldest and most fierce; Mut, the middle and most nurturing; and Hathor, the youngest and most playful. She is never seen without on of her lionesses, unless in the company of her divine consort, Ra. Source: Egyptian Mythology Pantheon: Blue Sky Kingdom and Deities of Storhm Alignment: Chaotic Nuetral Favored Weapon: Cats' Claws Symbol: Sideways image of Bastet in royal dress holding a sistrum in her right hand and an ahnk in her left, clerics carry a sistrum for a simplified holy symbol Sacred Animals: Wild Cats, Lioness Sacred Colors: Gold and Black Domains: Animal, Chaos, Charm, Community, Competition, Family, Ferocity, Fur, Innuendo, Jungle, Life, Lust, Panther, Protection, Rage, Trickery, War Inquisitions: Anger, Clandestine, Conversion, Heresy, Persistence, Secrets, Tactics, Valor, Vengeance, Zeal Mysteries: Battle, Fitness, Godclaw, Intrigue, Nature Blessings: Animal, Chaos, Charm, Community, Protection, Trickery, War Kossuth The Lord of Flames''' is the primordial phoenix of elemental fire. Kossuth is symbolized by the holy symbol of a twining red flame and his portfolio covers elemental fire and purification through fire. He is, however, not a true god but actually an elemental primordial, a being whose power rivals that of a true deity. Kossuth appears as a brilliant ball of fire with a dark feathered raptor inside, the light from the fire emanating from the phoenix's wingtips. In close proximity to anything not from the elemental plane of fire Kossuth causes all matter to burst into flames, even igniting the elemental plane of water if ever forced to visit. Kossuth has been called the burning heart at the center of his elemental plane, but the phoenix is relatively young compared to the Efreeti who rule the City of Brass. The primordial is considered by many to be the physical embodiment of the phase "the flame that burns twice as bright, burns half as long." ''Source'': Forgotten Realms ''Pantheon'': Primordial Cults ''Alignment'': Neutral ''Favored Weapon'': Tendrils of Flame (Spike Chain) ''Symbol'': A stylized image of himself, commonly found as the symbol of the Disciples of the Phoenix ''Sacred Animals'': Phoenix ''Sacred Colors'': White, red, and deeper burgundy ''Domains'': Arson, Ash, Catastrophe, Destruction, Eagle, Feather, Ferocity, Fire, Light, Radiation, Rage, Renewal, Restoration, Resurrection, Sovereignty ''Inquisitions'': Anger, Conversion, Execution, Fate, Heresy, Restoration ''Mysteries'': Ancestor, Apocalypse, Elemental, Flame ''Blessings''''': Destruction, FireCategory:Deities Category:Characters Category:Storhm